


Love, D.Va

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, The Final Part, Trans Female Character, but really loves one in particular, jovial agony, this is it, you don't mess with sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: It's been a year since they met, and oh what a year it's been.So much about them has changed, how many prosthetic they have for a start.Maybe their one year anniversary will go better that their six month one, it's not like it could go much worse.Also Hana has a bunch of people she wants to kill.





	1. One Year Later pt 1 - How To Begin An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold is unintentionally not speaking in English.**  
>  <Triangular brackets is deliberately not speaking in English.>  
>  _Italics is thought._

Sombra stood alone. She sipped her drink as she leant against the back wall of the club. She could feel someone’s eyes upon her. It was something she was good at picking up on, years of practice coming from both her anonymous lifestyle and existing as trans in public.

She briefly glanced around and, yep, she was being watched. It wasn’t even subtle as the woman held her gaze as she walked over.

 

“You alone?” The woman asked with a smile on her lips and a straw between them as she took a drink of the dark liquid.

 

Sombra looked her up and down. She was beautiful, with glittery shoes, a skirt just ever so slightly longer than too short and a top that was so tight it gave you hope every time she took a breath. This was a calculated outfit.

“Usually.” Sombra said as she tilted her head and let a smile tug at the edge of her lips.

 

The woman put down her now empty glass and matched Sombra’s smile.

“Well, that’s something we have in common.”

 

Sombra gave her a quizzical look, not knowing where the woman was going with this. Well knowing exactly where she was going but not what she would say next.

 

The woman leaned in close enough that Sombra could smell her perfume and hear her when she whispered.

 

“We’d both be happy with just your company.” The woman felt Somba’s laugh tickle at her ear and spoke again. 

“Come dance with me.”

 

Sombra tried to look like she was thinking, like it was a difficult decision to make, like there was any decision to make.

“I don’t know.”

 

“Yeah, you do.” And with a smile she took hold of Sombra with her good hand.

  
Olivia put down her glass and let Hana lead her to the dance floor.   



	2. A Good Bad Idea pt 1 - Start As You Mean To Go On

No one was going to be happy with her for this. Besides, they’d only find out if things went wrong, and things Hana did never went wrong. Almost never. Things Hana did almost never went wrong. That’s why she hadn’t had to cut any of her limbs off in like eleven months. Because Hana Song got shit done and got it right when the shit was done being gotten or something. The exact phrasing may have gotten away from her a little bit.


	3. One Year Later pt 2 - Choke Hold

Hana was drunk.

But, to be fair, so was Olivia.

And it was a nice kind of drunk. The giggly, silly, fun kind of drunk. The how has it only been a year and how has it already been a year kind of drunk.

The I am so very much in love with you kind of drunk.

 

The one year thing was going much much better than the six month thing had. No kidnapping or torture. Hana had made sure of that. Instead it was more, some drinks and a meal and some drinks and some dancing and some drinks and some drinks and maybe a few more drinks and a walk. There may have been some drinks involved.

 

The sky was dark and the air crisp as they strolled through the near empty streets hand in hand. Every now and then one of them accidentally bump into the other in that way that was not accidental at all, beginning a war of escalation that would last until they were both giggling too much to carry on.

 

The night, well, technically morning, was beautiful. Well, it was beautiful in the was that any night is beautiful with the right person. There was nothing wrong with the night (technically morning), it was a perfectly fine night (technically morning), there was just nothing special about it. Unless. Unless you happened to be celebrating your one year anniversary with someone you love as you make your way toward the beach.

 

Shoes behind them the sand was cool under their feet as the water lapped at their ankles. Hana leant over and kissed Olivia, just a peck on the lips, fast and chaste. It made her smile, made them both smile. Olivia wanted more than just a smile. She took Hana’s hand, the one she was holding, shifted her grip to its wrist and put it around her throat.

Hana’s gaze drifted up, from her wrist to her hand to Olivia’s throat, to the smile on Olivia’s lips, to the look in Olivia’s eyes. They kissed again. It wasn’t the chaste peck of before but something harder and altogether more urgent. 

Olivia felt pressure on her throat as Hana tightened her grip, she let out a low moan which was entirely appreciated. When they parted, both panting a little, foreheads pressed together, they both knew they were going to have fun when they got home.


	4. A Good Bad Idea pt 2 - Gotta Hand It To Ya

“Heading to the building, north-north east.”

 

“Covered”

 

Hana hopped over her cover and ran, letting off a few shots at the more obvious targets and people fell. More people than she shot. It was nice, being covered by a sniper.

She felt a punch to her ribs.

Nice, but not perfect.

 

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” Hana slid into cover as she spoke.

 

“Frequently, but you also try to tell me what my daughter-in-law is like in bed so I tend to ignore you.” Ana said.

 

Hana put her hand to her side as she circled behind the building. No blood, that was good. No blood, just impact trauma. Let’s just go with good for simplicity's sake.

 

“How we doing?” Hana asked, keeping the pain out of her voice.

 

“They’re starting to converge on you.”

 

“Good. Tell me when we’re lined up.

 

“Acknowledged. Stand by… Ducks in a line.”

 

Hana spoke into her watch.

“<Come get me girl.>” And them back to Ana. “Tell me when.”

 

“... Now.”

 

“<Light ‘em up girl!>”

 

She heard the sound of her mech’s fusion cannons as they started up, didn’t hear them tearing through the people coming for her, did hear their screams. Her hand absentmindedly ran down her side, that side.

_ gonna run out of space soon if you keep this up song  _ she thought and reminded herself to check the footage for numbers before deleting it.

 

“Coming up on the building.”

 

“Thanks. <Burn ‘em out, run ‘em through girl.>”

 

The mech’s missiles made short work of the prefab building’s external walls and even shorter work of its internal walls. What was left standing the mech itself tore through as though nothing were in its way until it came to a stop in front of Hana.

 

“<Good girl! Heel.>”

 

The mech crouched down so she could get her tools and start work.

 

“How am I doing?”

 

“Clear.” Ana scanned the area as she spoke. “Whoever’s left seems to be holed up in the main facility. Probably waiting for reinforcements.”

 

“Ha! There’s no one left to help them out.”

 

“Oh my, D…”

 

“Hana, no call signs.”

 

“...Hana, we have been a busy girl.”

 

“Not just me, they fucked with a lot of people. A lot of not very nice people. I can hardly be blamed for them finding out. At the same time. And retaliating. At the same time.”

 

“And you are, of course, the picture of innocence.”

 

“Of course. And, well, if I weren’t.”

 

“Hypothetically?”

 

“Hypothetically. They keep trying to kill my girlfriend. What did they think would happen?”

 

“I still cannot believe that you have a girlfriend.” Ana said, echoing pretty much everyone else.

 

“People keep saying that.”

 

“Who?”

 

“All of them! All the people! Lena, your daughter, frikkin’ Lacroix, your daughter-in-law, who, by the way, does this thing where she…”

 

“Stop! Do you really want to make an enemy of a sniper who knows where you live.”

 

“Fair point. Nearly done here.”

 

“What are you doing there?”

 

“Removing the safeties.” Hana said as she worked. “My girl is a walking controlled explosion. This time she won’t be so controlled. Much bigger blast radius, much more power.”

 

“Is that wise?”

 

“They keep trying to kill my girlfriend. There will be nothing left when I’m done with them. Which should be in about three minutes.”

 

“That is not an answer to the question I asked.”

 

“I’m doing it and it’ll work. Of course it’s wise.”

 

“Hmmm. How much bigger of a blast radius?”

 

“Very bigger.”

 

“Will you get clear of it?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Ana was an experienced sniper, an expert at controlling her breathing so she didn’t sigh.

“Hana, I’d rather neither of us die here.”

 

“Hey, me too! Nearly done here, how’s it looking?”

 

“So far, so… Hold. We have a sniper setting up.”

 

A few beats pass.

 

“We had a sniper setting up.”

 

“So fucking sexy. You know who else is sexy?”

 

“Don’t!” Ana’s voice had a tone, avery warning tone.

 

“Fine. <Ready girl?>”

Her mech rose to it’s standing position.

“<Go get em.>”

 

As the boosters on her mech started up Hana began to sprint in the opposite direction. The uncontrolled self-destruct wasn’t exactly an exact science.

 

“<...two ...three ...four ...BOOM!>” Hana yelled into her watch, triggering the mech’s self-destruct sequence.

 

As it turned out Hana’s inexact science wasn’t exact enough as the shock wave slammed into her and lifted her off her feet. Pressure forced the air from her lungs and made her ears pop. That would have been bad enough, but you know what comes with explosions? 

Shrapnel.

And shrapnel. Is. Not. Fun.

Shrapnel is especially not fun when it tears through you. Ripping through your hand, slicing through tendon and bone. A painful, stinging thwap that you don’t realise is as bad as it is until you look and find out that you don’t know where your little, ring and middle fingers have gone. Still, at least you know where your blood is, you can see where your blood is. You’d rather not be able to see where your blood is because that means it’s not inside you like you want it to be.

 

**“Awww fuck.”** Hana was not amused with herself as she pushed herself back up onto her feet and clutched at her lack of fingers in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. She would really rather not to pass out due to blood loss. 

Again.

 

“Hana?” Ana had lost sight of her during the blast. “Hana?” She scanned the ground for her.

 

“I’m good.” The voice was not as convincing as it could have been or as steady as Hana wanted it to be.

 

Ana spotted her, and the trail of blood dripping from her as she staggered forward. 

Ana didn’t even pack up her nest, she just started to run.


	5. One Year Later pt 3 - Death Will Come For You

The phone rang at the exact, precise time Angela didn’t want it to. When she was asleep. She could just ignore it.

No. No she couldn’t.

Too many years of medical emergencies and being on call meant that she couldn’t not answer it. That didn’t mean she couldn’t just weep down the phone though.

She made noises like a zombie with laryngitis as she picked up the phone but before she could openly sob Fareeha took the phone out of her hand.

 

“Hello”

 

“Fareeha!” The voice was far too energetic and happy.

 

“Hana. What’s wrong.”

 

“Who said something’s wrong? I could just be calling because I like you.” There was the sound of giggling in the background. “Shush! But there is something I need.” Hana’s voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. “an emergency pick up”

 

“What?”

 

“AN EMERGENCY PICK UP.”

 

Fareeha winced at the volume.

“You’re drunk and you want us to come get you.”

 

“WHAT!? I… no, well… yes please.”

 

“And you can’t get a taxi?”

 

“To a secret military base? For shame Fareeha, for shame.”

 

“Where do you learn the… no, don’t care. You have had pizza delivered here how many times?”

 

“FOR SHAME!”

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll come get you.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“But only so I can kill you.”

 

“Less thank you!”


	6. A Good Bad Idea pt 3 - A Familiar Ceiling

Hana was in the medbay. Again.

Hana needed prosthetics. Again.

Angela was not happy with Hana. Again.

No one was. Again.

 

“I can explain?” Hana said. She hadn’t meant it to be a question but the look on Angela’s face could have that effect on people.

 

Angela didn’t say anything, she just raised her eyebrows. There was more judgement in those eyebrows than you could fit into a mid-length novella.

 

“I know, okay? I know.”

 

Still silence as Angela’s gaze drifted to Hana’s hand. Well, what was left of Hana’s hand. Her index finger was barely attached. Also it was missing three fingers and a chunk of palm.

 

“Not how I wanted it to go, I use my hand a lot, y’know, professional gamer, fighting, sex.”

 

Still silence but lowered eyebrows and an eyeroll. Hey, it’s progress of a kind.

 

“It had to be done. They wouldn’t have stopped, they would have…”

 

“Do you know where my wife is right now?” Angela asked, tension in her voice.

 

“Getting me gum?” The look she got told Hana that that comment was a bad idea. “Sorry, no.”

 

“Yelling at her mother. Do you know why?”

 

“Because they’ve had an incredibly fraught relationship ever since Ana faked her own death and abandoned Fareeha without a word for over a decade?”

 

“No. Well yes, that too, but no, because she helped you try and get yourself killed and she should have known better. Although expecting Ana Amari to know better is a fool’s errand. I would hope that you could come to me, to any of us for help.”

 

“Not with this.”

 

“Hana, Little Rabbit,” Hana’s insides roiled at the worry and care in Angela’s voice. “you can always come to me.”

 

“Not with this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because. Because what I’ve been doing is so far outside of Overwatch's remit. Because what I’ve done is illegal, it hasn’t been combat, it’s been murder. You know how Widowmaker escaped? Well, I didn’t help her but I have worked with her, I’ve told Talon about moles in their ranks, I’ve executed people and cleaned up the scene. And you would have said yes.”

 

“So you went to Ana?”

 

“Ana’s dead, officially she is dead. She doesn’t blow back on Overwatch. I fuck up it’s one rogue agent. A team of us? That’s Blackwatch. That’s Overwatch getting shut down again. I, I can’t be responsible for that.”

 

Angela let out a sigh, placed her hand on Hana’s cheek and pressed her lips to Hana’s forehead.

 

“If you die doing something like this I will never forgive you.”

 

With that Angela walked out of the room, leaving Hana alone.

 

For about five seconds. 

 

Before Olivia walked in.


	7. One Year Later pt 4 - Drive Bye

There was a hand on Hana’s shoulder.

 

“Hana” Olivia’s voice was gentle.

 

There wasn’t much else about Hana that was gentle. Her entire body thrummed with tension, her jaw as clenched as her fists. The sound of an engine approaching in the distance and they were still making noise. The exact words were unimportant, their tone and initial comments said everything.

 

“Hana” Olivia repeated, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. “No.” Voice still gentle but with an edge to it.

 

Olivia didn’t want the fight. Hana didn’t either but you don’t say that shit to her girl, or to anyone else for that matter, not where she could hear you. Five on one wasn’t great odds but it was doable, probably. And yeah, she had a new prosthetic she wasn’t used to yet and yeah, she had been drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and drinking but she would rip off one of her own limbs, one she hadn’t already cut off or lost in an explosion, before she let a single one of them touch Olivia.

 

They were still making noise, unpleasant words falling from their mouths. The posturing was nearly over, Hana could tell by their body language the fight wasn't far off. Not that they thought it would be an actual fight. There was definitely going to be pleasure in winning.

 

Before the inevitable could happen, before a fight could start they were bathed in light as a car pulled up and two people got out.

 

“Is there a problem here?” Fareeha asked as Angela stretched.

 

Hearing her voice calmed Hana down instantly. On her own it would have been tricky but now, if they were foolish enough to continue, it wouldn’t even be a fight.

 

Apparently they were quite foolish as one of them stepped to Fareeha, jabbing a finger at her, accompanied by a stream of epithets that ended in a pained yelp.

Angela, with languid movements, had taken his hand and twisted it in a way that both forced him to his knees and caused him a not inconsiderable amount of pain.

 

“Now, I think that you.” Angela stopped speaking to yawn lazily, she clearly wasn’t properly awake yet. “I think that you owe my wife an apology. That was quite rude.”

 

There are certain things that can knock the fight out of someone pretty quickly. A beautiful blonde who is clearly still half asleep taking you down in three seconds is one of them.

 

Hana heard Olivia snigger behind her, felt arms wrap around her waist and squeeze as “Let’s go home.”  was whispered in her ear.


	8. A Good Bad Idea pt 4 - Salty Comments

Olivia didn’t look happy.

That’s because she wasn’t. Well she was and she wasn’t. She was happy that Hana was okay, well, mostly okay if not quite as intact as the last time they were together. She wasn’t happy that Hana wasn’t as intact as the last time they were together.

 

“Hey you.” Hana said with a nervous little laugh, she got the feeling she was in more trouble.

 

Olivia didn’t say anything, instead she gave Hana a look. It was a look that said ‘I'm not happy with you, I’m so happy that you’re alive but I’m really not happy with you, what were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Do you have any idea how scared I was?’. It was a very expressive look.

 

“<I know, I do and I’m sorry I…>” Hana spoke in a heavily accented Spanish, hoping the effort would go some way to getting herself out of the trouble she had gotten herself into. She stopped talking when Olivia’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

They stayed like that, clinging on to each other, gripping so tightly as though they were afraid something would try to seperate them. How long they clung to each other is impossible to say, time never seems to work the way it should in those moments.

 

For a long while the only sound in the room was their out of sync breathing.

 

Until.

 

“<please stop trying to get yourself killed>” A whisper so quiet, barely the ghost of words.

 

“I’m not trying to… I didn’t die.” Hana said.

 

‘This time’ didn’t go unsaid because Olivia said it.

 

“This time.” Olivia said.

 

“Any time. I’m not trying to die.”

 

“You know your mech.”

 

“Every bolt and wire.” A hint of pride crept into Hana’s voice.

 

“Its self destruct.”

 

“Yeah.” The pride crept out of Hana’s voice.

 

“That you messed with and then blew yourself up.”

 

“Only a little bit of me.” Hana waved her hand where her fingers used to be, as though that would help.

 

“You made a big explosion bigger and stood next to it when you detonated it.”

 

“I had to.”

 

“Why?” Olivia wasn’t crying as she asked.

 

“Because I got you. I got you and they wouldn’t stop and I needed a bigger bomb. So I got a bigger bomb and I stopped them.”

 

Olivia took a deep breath. She could feel her body trembling with fear, with worry, with a whole lot of emotions.

“The first time we met you saved my life. The second time we met you saved my life. You’ve saved my life again and again and again.”

 

“Only twice. The crash and when…” Hana trailed off, she didn’t like to think about the second time.

 

“And when I got this.” Olivia gestured to her synthetic eye. “And after the crash in a hospital bed and in a ring as you and your friend beat the hell out of each other and when we first had sex and a thousand other times. You make it easier for me to breathe. And I can’t… I can’t not, I just, I… I need...I…” Olivia was crying as she stumbled further away from coherent language.

 

“I won’t. I won’t. I got you and I won’t let anyone take you from me. A hand and a leg? I’d pay that all over again to keep you safe. I need you. I couldn’t before you. I just couldn’t for ten years a night was all I could do. And then you and I won’t let anyone take you from me and I won’t let anyone take me from you. I got you. I got… I… I g… g…”

 

Olivia wasn’t the only one crying as they clung to each other, sobs wracking their bodies until, salt stained and emotionally drained they slept in each others arms. Two girls in one hospital bed refusing to let go of each other.


	9. One Year Later pt 5 - That’s What She Said

Fareeha was driving them back home with Angela in the passenger seat, somewhere between humming along to the radio and sleep.

 

Olivia and Hana in the back seat, but only Olivia was sitting. Hana lay curled up on the seat, head in Olivia’s lap. Hana’s eyes were closed as Olivia stroked her hair.

 

“I would have won.” Hana said as though they were in the middle of a conversation.

 

“I know.” Olivia replied.

 

“I would have. Five on one isn’t easy but I would have.”

 

“Five on two.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I can fight you know.”

 

“I know.” Hana paused for a moment. “But they don’t deserve to be touched by you. Even with a fist.”

 

“You’re very sweet.”

 

“I know.” Hana smiled at the compliment, then frowned a little. “They deserve to suffer.”

 

“Oh, they will.”

 

Hana half opened her eyes to see a wicked smile on Olivia’s lips and give her a questioning look.

 

“I’m a hacker. I already know all of their little secrets.”

 

“You are the best girlfriend ever.”

 

“I know.”

 

And before Hana closed her eyes again Olivia put her free hand to her mouth, kissed two fingers and touched them to Hana’s nose.

 

“Boop.” Hana said with a smile.


	10. The True Ending

Olivia knew two things, well Olivia knew far more than two things, but for the sake of rhetoric, Olivia knew two things:

 

  1. Hana thought it was over.
  2. Hana was wrong.



 

It wasn’t over, but it would be soon.

 

“So, we should talk.” Sombra said as she decloaked in front of him, her hand around his throat and gun in his ribs before he could make a sound. 

“And by we, I mean me.” A smirk was on her lips. “Wow, you really fucked this up huh? In case you’re wondering, I don’t want to kill you. Well, I do, but that doesn’t work for me because you get to be the cautionary tale, the thing people point to when they say ‘you don’t want to get on Sombra’s bad side’.”

 

There was the sound of sirens outside.

 

“It was kind of sloppy, killing your own people with an assassin paid from your personal account. Okay, okay, you got me, I may have moved the money for you. It seems odd that you would use the last of your money to do that and believe me, it was the last of your money. You have nothing left. This house isn’t even yours anymore.”

 

There was banging on the door.

 

“Life is going to get very unpleasant for you, and you are going to make sure people know why.”

 

The sound of splintering as the door was broken down.

 

“And I will be watching.” Sombra said as she faded from view.


	11. The Good Ending

Olivia was tired and sweaty from her nights work as she slipped into Hana’s room.

Shower and then bed. She deserved to sleep after tonight.

It had cost her five years. 

A lot of money.

An eye. 

Worth it. You do not fuck with Sombra.

She looked down at a sleeping Hana and smiled.

Definitely worth it.

Sombra peeled off her clothes and just as she was about to go and shower a hand around her wrist stopped her.

 

“mmmbed” A sleepy voice came from under the covers.

 

How did she do that? Olivia knew she had been asleep a second ago. Did Hana have some kind of naked girl proximity alarm?

 

“I will,” Olivia whispered “soon as I’ve showered.”

 

“bed” a weak tugging came with the voice.

 

“Hana,” Olivia said as she leant down to kiss her “I have to shower.”

 

The leaning down was a mistake.

Suddenly sheets were over her and strong arms pulled her down onto the mattress. She could have protested, in fact she did, but it was a week protest.

 

“I need a shower.”

 

“nuh-uh bed”

 

Olivia could feel the warmth of Hana pressing against her back, arms around her waist, Hana’s prosthetic leg hooking over her thigh.

 

It was no good.

 

It was too late.

 

Hana Song was inescapable and Olivia wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the story is over.
> 
> So, this is the first real fanfic I've written, the longest thing I've ever written and the second story I've ever finished.  
> Go me!
> 
> I would appreciate any comments, especially on what did and didn't work.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> That's it, we're done here.


End file.
